The present invention relates to a cage position indicating signal equipment for a digital control type elevator.
Recently, a digital control system has been applied for a control of elevator because of improvement of the electronic circuit technology and the integrated circuit technology.
On the other hand, the conventional position-indication for elevator has been attained by using a mechanical floor selector which is a reduced model for movement of elevator to output the cage position-indicating signals which correspond to a cage position and a cage stoppable position, by using contacts. However, it has a mechanical structure and it moves in reduced movement and accordingly it has been hard to maintain the accuracy of positions for long period because of wear and elongation caused in drivings.
The floor selector is reduced but the height of the floor selector may be several meters in the case of an elevator for high building. It is hard to set in a utility room.
A compact position-indicating signal equipment having high accuracy suitable for a digital controlled elevator has been required, because of the uses of digital control type elevators.